


Pole dancing and parades

by starsandsunshinex



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Fun, Multi, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsunshinex/pseuds/starsandsunshinex
Summary: Donna takes Kory pole dancing, and their friendship blossoms further. Maybe this new team dynamic might work after all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Donna’s idea at first.  
While only recently becoming acquainted with each other, Donna and Kory grew as friends. With Donna, Kory felt welcomed, safe even. After her experience with the warlords, a friend was what she needed. And who could argue that Donna, with her experience as an Amazonian warrior and confidant, was the greatest friend for Kory. 

“It would be fun, just us girls, a pole and some funky music to get us in the groove.” Donna gushed, wanting to try new things with her Tamaranean friend. While her other friends might disapprove of this new hobby she wanted to try, Kory seemed free spirited and open like herself, willing to try anything. 

Luckily for Donna, that was the only sentence needed to be said for Kory to immediately agree and rush to the nearest pole dancing studio with her. 

 

———

 

Surprising could be used to describe the first time they went. 

The dingy exterior looked reputable enough for a crime scene, not a dance studio. It was on the other side of the city, so none of the other titans - especially Dick - would expect them to be there. Roy would have gotten a kick out of the girls in a place so dusty. The little studio was adorned with square mirror tiles on two of the walls, across from each other, unlike the long glass mirrors usually used in studios. The poles were rusty and detachable from the place, which made sense since the studio only ran the pole dancing class twice a week for an hour. 

Despite the classless nature of the studio, fun was still to be had. The instructor was also unexpected yet joyful. A short woman in her early 30’s, quite unlike the models seen parading the poles in venues. Her tanned skin pinned her to be from the Mediterranean area, and her voice quite clear when talking to the budding dancers in the studio. 

“And now Kory was it? You have to trust your arms for this. Hold your hands and start to slowly swing your legs up and the pole will start spinning.” 

 

Using their flight, both Donna and Kory could easily adhere to the instructions and do much much more. Both of them agreed however, the unfair advantage it would give both of them. They wanted to learn and grow after all. 

Kory lifted herself up slowly, gauging how steady her hands were on lift while holding on to the pole. After 10 minutes of practising to hold herself without the use of flight, Kory slowly started to swing.

By the end of the session, both girls were swinging around to there delight, and started even hooking their legs higher on the pole to get better sense of positioning. 

 

——— 

 

“That was so fun, maybe I should tell Robin of our new activity, and he could also join us. He loves his acrobatics no?” 

Donna choked on the gulp she took from her water bottle. While she did want to see what the boy wonder would say about that, especially since he was harbouring a budding crush on Kory.  
Donna raised her eyebrows and responded “Perhaps” 

Kory was quite open and expressive about her desire to try exotic dancing with donna, and would attempt to tell everybody in the tower about their endeavour to Donna’s dismay. While she suggested the idea, she was apprehensive about the rest of the Titans knowing, especially when she didn’t try to invite her other teammates. It didn’t seem like Raven or Lilith would get a kick out of trying the pole studio.  
“We should be joyful that we can express ourselves through dance.”  
“Of course and I am, I just wouldn’t like to make the others feel uncomfortable when its a thing us two do together.”

Kory mulled on that for a moment, and agreed. Why couldn’t they have they’re own share of fun? It was rare that you could find a friend so open to new things, and after her experience with the Psions and her sister, a friend and some fun was needed. 

“I can see where you are coming from, Donna. I just love the feeling I get when we do it. I felt so free.” 

“So do I, its quite fun to do when you can try new things. But next time I’ll find a better place for us to go to, the instructor was amazing, but the was a bit on the creepy side.”  
“Sounds glorious.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Kory keep on going to their classes, Robin finds some new information, The city is in trouble

The next couple of weeks flurried on by. Alerts came, the titans fought. Teething problems began, as the newly found team were still fine tuning the mechanics, and Donna and Kory kept on attending their bi-weekly exotic dancing sessions, building their friendship along the way. 

“Listen Donna, I know we said we would find a better studio to take our classes in but I quite like it here. We’ve worked on a lot of floor and aerial work, and Alyssa is quite gentle on us.” 

Alyssa, the short instructor that was there the first time. They soon found out that she was a single mom, to a 5 year old boy, and that did the classes to have some extra cash at home. 

 

“I get you Kory, she’s a sweetheart and the place has grown on me too.” She paused for a moment, waiting for the elderly couple next to them on the sidewalk to pass. The sun was starting to set, and both women decided it would be nice if they walked to the studio this time. “Don’t you think its a bit strange though how aside from us, Alyssa and two others only come to the sessions?” 

“I would not know, such establishments on Tamaran were much different, and if so I’d never been.” 

“Oh I’m sorry Kory, I just was being inquisitive as usual.”   
“It’s fine, its in our nature to be inquisitive.” Kory responded, linking arms with her new found BFF. “Let us make haste before we’re late for Alyssa’s class.” 

Done with their walk, both of them shot up into the sky, flying to the other side of town. 

 

——— 

 

As the women got into their element, practicing more floor work, Donna was noticing Alyssa’s movements. Her usual chirpy self was replaced by a more hesitant stance. Her eyes looked more sunken and worn then they usually did. Had she been getting enough sleep? Was her son okay? Donna was curious to ask her as she came up to correct her movements. 

Once the class was finished, Kory swept her hair up into a loose bun and went to the bathroom quickly. The rest of the girls left the class, leaving Donna waiting at the door watching Alyssa pack up her speakers.   
“How have you been feeling recently?” Donna asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Alyssa jumped, startled “Oh- fine fine, just been a bit busy recently but I’m doing well.” She amended, sounding too sure. It was almost as if she was trying to hard to convince herself that everything was fine. Donna didn’t want to intrude. 

Once Kory came out of the bathroom, they we’re ready to leave.  
“See you next week” Kory chirped as she left, once again linking arms with Donna  
“Let us know if you need anything” Donna added in for good measure. Her gut was telling her something was wrong. 

Strangely, the instructor didn’t respond, she only became more absent minded as the two friends left. 

———

A barrage of men waited for them at the Tower’s lounge. 

Robin was the first one to be evasive 

“So, where have you guys been?” his voice raised higher than normal, his pitch questioning. 

Kory giggled in response. “Hi Robin, Donna and I had a lovely evening. We’ve been getting along so well. I’m glad to have found such great friends.” 

Donna smiled at that. It wasn’t until Kory said things as such that made her realise how much the impact of kindness would have on someone. It made her more grateful for the team they’ve developed. 

Robin still didn’t budge. Pacing around the lounge, he looked uncomfortable. 

Roy piped up “What’s the big deal that the girls went out on their own?” 

“Nothing, they’ve just been going out a lot and I’d like to know why.” 

Donna countered “We’re just having some fun, no big deal. Why would you like to know Kory’s whereabouts?” She knew that would keep the boy wonder quiet. Genuine as he is, Dick struggled with his own feelings, something acquired from living with the Batman all these years.

 

Robin blushing, quickly changed the subject.   
“I’ve gotten word about a new people smuggling ring in the city. The population spiked up recently but no documents have been submitted. I’m uncertain as to why? Which is why I’m glad we’re all here.” 

Kory’s face started to drop at hearing that. While she was strong and escaped one of the harshest tortures in the universe, the fact that smuggling still occurred made her forlorn. She didn’t want anyone else to experience what she had. 

Raven looked on from the side of the room “We can start investigating underground, that would be the most logical place to hide people if there was something going on.” 

“That’s a good start. Raven, Wally, and Vic can go underground. Kory, Donna and Garfield can search above for any unusual activities or deals going on. Roy and I will search the streets and interrogate.” 

Soon after, the Titans swept the city. Looking for any clues about the new threat in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do have a great plot and conclusion idea for this. I hope it turns out okay. I was going for light hearted but now I think writing it to be a bit more serious would be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So my job has been very demanding recently, and I ended up moving four hours from home to get my license to practice and work. I found that in my loneliness I can focus on writing and reading more. I'm just using this time I have. 
> 
> Aside from personally, I quite like the idea of Donna and Kory trying new activities. I have an idea for this to be a plot, but it would be in the mature/explicit range (not for what you think). If I'm able to dedicate more time I definitely will. I feel I have an idea but I'll let it mull for now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, I'm always open feedback and criticism.


End file.
